


Courting A Salamandrian

by fabuloustrash05



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Adult Jokes, Comedy, Conflict, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, Romance, Swearing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05
Summary: Raphael and Mona Lisa have been dating for a few years. They're life together is perfect and they love each other deeply. But one night, after a conversation between the couple that got Raph thinking about his life with his girlfriend, he decides that he's ready to take their relationship to the next level and ask Mona Lisa a big question that will change their lives forever. But will something or someone get in the way of Raph's plans and the couple's happily ever after? Follow the story of Raphael and Mona Lisa's courtship!
Relationships: Alopex/Spike | Slash (TMNT), Casey Jones & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/Shinigami (TMNT), Michelangelo/Renet Tilley, Mona Lisa & Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa & Sal Commander (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. What Is Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic originally started on and was only available to read on my Tumblr and on my Wattpad, but I have decided to bring it and continue this fanfic here for others to read freely.  
> While this fanfic will no longer be continued on Tumblr (but the already published chapters will still be free to read on Tumblr), it will also still be available to read and be continued on my Wattpad (@fabuloustrash05) as well.  
> I hope you enjoy my first long fanfic of my favorite couple in TMNT 2012!

The New York City lights combined with the stars from the summer night sky, making the big city shine like a beautiful jewel. A blanket was spread out atop of a city skyscraper. Raphael and Mona Lisa were lying together side by side, participating in one of their favorite hobbies, star gazing. Admiring the breathtaking view is Raphael's favorite part, and the starry night sky gives Mona Lisa a taste of home. The couple was quiet. Nothing but their gentle breathing, and the sound of the city."It's beautiful tonight," Raph said, breaking their silence.

"I agree," said Mona "There are so many stars out tonight. The sky is so clear, I can even see the Third Moon of Thalos from here."

"The what?"

Mona giggled, "That's the ice planet where we first met."

"Oh yeah, one of the only good things that happened to me when I was in space." Raph looks at Mona and winks at her. She giggles.

Raph wonders, "So, how are you able to tell which planet is which?"

"I used to study constellations and planet locations in my spare time back on my home planet." 

"Wow...Do you see any other planets?"

"I can see Salamandria." Mona says as she points to the night sky, "It's that little light blue star, right there."

"Mona?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you ever miss your home?"

She shrugs, "Sometimes, but I've been on Earth for so long now. Bonded with your friends and family. There are times I forget about Salamandria. I feel at home here. Your planet is so much more different from mine. It's strange to me, but I enjoy it."

"Strange? Like how?"

"The stars, for example," she says as she lifts herself up. She sits up as she continues, "They look so different here compared to the view on my planet. It was hard for me to identify the constellations for a while, but I think that is my favorite thing about Earth. I love how different your planet is compared to mine."

Raph joins Mona and sits by her side. He looks at his girlfriend and gives her his iconic smirk that she loves so much.

"I always thought _I_ was your favorite thing about Earth," he teases.

Mona giggles, "You are, my love. I just admire the view. It's breathtaking."

"Yeah, it is. I remember when my brothers and I first came up to the surface. We were so amazed by the city with the lights and the open space, there were times we didn't want to go back to the sewers." Raph takes a slow breath, "God, it feels like a century since that happened."

Mona places her hand on Raph's shoulder, "That must have been awful, being isolated underground your whole life."

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. Besides the shitty smell, it was fine. You get used to it after a while. And besides, we had each other and we found ways to pass the time, like training or playing old video games that we found."

The couple stayed silent again, returning to watch the sky.

Raph looked at the Salamandrian as she sat next to him watching the stars. Her yellow eyes, sparkling brighter than the northern star, made his heart beat fast. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a woman like her in his life. His life was perfect with her and he didn't want that to change.

"I must say, Raphael," said Mona, continuing the conversation, "your planet is so fascinating with its customs and traditions."

Raph looks at his girlfriend, "Like how?"

"Your holidays for instance." She says "Having a celebration about an overweight gentleman in red clothing that gives you gifts, or how one night a year you demand to have complete strangers give you candy by scaring them."

Raphs chuckles at her comment, "You seem to like those holidays when we celebrate them with our friends."

"Oh yes, I do. They are very enjoyable, but they have strange concepts."

Raph shrugged, "Yeah, I'll agree with you on that."

Mona continued, "But the one thing that caught my interest is the event that happened between a couple I saw earlier today."

He looks at her confused, "What event?"

"You didn't notice the male give that gift to his partner? It caught my attention."

Raph slowly shakes his head, giving Mona a confused look.

"He gave her a piece of jewelry for her finger. The two seemed to make a big deal about it -- even the people around them were overjoyed, which is strange because when you gave me that pink scarf, no one seemed to be that happy. Then he asked her to 'marry him'. This action surprised me..."

"Oh, I know what your talking about. The guy was proposing to his girlfriend. It is something you do on earth if you want to get married."

Mona slightly tilts her head in confusion, "Married? What's that? Is it like a duel?"

"What? No-"

"Did that man not challenge his love to a battle?"

"No, he didn't."

"Then what is it?"

Raph could tell Mona was getting more annoyed and confused with this topic. Has she not seen a proposal before? She did say her planet was different from his.

"Mona, do you... not know what marriage is?" Raph asked.

"Such a term does not exist on my planet."

"Then how does... umm... dating work on your planet?" Raph asked, being unsure with how to phrase his question.

Mona was confused to why Raphael was asking her a question about relationships all of a sudden. Even he seemed unsure with the question. She paused for a moment to think over her answer then looked at Raph, "Well, to start, the term 'dating' is uncommon. You don't have boyfriends or girlfriends, like how we label each other on your planet, you get chosen for a suitor."

"So it's like a match making deal?"

"If that's how you put it, then yes. You're 'match made' with who they believe would be your perfect mate. That's how my parents met."

"Did...Did you have a suitor?" Raph asked cautiously.

"....Yes. Three."

"Three?!"

Mona noticed the shock and slight disappointment in his eyes and quickly stated, "But they never lasted! I wanted something similar to what my parents had and none of them offered me that. G'throkka always told me they had a beautiful romance full of trust and equality, which is rare since most of the time when two Salamandrains are match up they treat it as a business deal. But my parents truly loved each other."

"I thought Sal was your father?"

Mona laughs at Raph's confusion "No, Raphael. He's not. He was more of a mentor and a guardian for me."

"If you don't mind me asking," Raph said "W-what happened to your parents?"

At that moment Mona's smile disappears. "I guess I never did tell you about them, haven't I?" She looks down and closes her eyes. She took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and said, strongly holding back tears "They were killed in a battle against the Triceratons."

Raph notice his girlfriend's pain. He brings Mona Lisa into his arms and gently hugs her.

A few tears began to flow down her cheek "I-I was a child when it happened..."

"...I'm sorry..." he said softly, regretting asking the question.

"Don't be." Wiping away her tears she continues, "After their passing, G'throkka took me in and raised me as his own. He was the one who trained my parents, so he decided to train me as well. As you know, I joined the military and as time passed I eventually became his lieutenant," Raph stayed quiet and let the lieutenant continued. "When my suitors left, G'throkka said I was 'too intimidating' and 'too independent' for them or how I didn't fit the males' idea for a perfect mate." She slightly chuckles. "I guess you could say I scared my suitors away."

Raph place his hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes, "Well, I think you're perfect. You're confident, beautiful, and you kick ass in a fight." Raph's comment makes Mona Lisa giggle as her cheeks begin to turn a blush red. He continues, "No other woman can match up to you. You are my idea for a perfect mate."

Mona's heart felt as if it was about to burst from her chest. She's not used to him saying such sweet things to her. At that moment, he pulled her to him, their noses touch, and soon the turtle and salamander share a quick soft kiss. They part and smile at one another.

"Raphael, may I ask you something?" She says softly.

"Yeah, Mona?"

"I'm still confused. This 'marriage' concept that goes on between two humans on your planet, what's its purpose?"

Raph's face begins to blush. Unsure on how to answer Mona's question.

"Well... marriage on my planet is a... I guess you could say a tradition for people who are in love. It's when two people who love each other very much decide to commit to their relationship. Officially-"

"So it's similar to finding your perfect mate?" Mona asks quickly, interrupting Raph.

"Um, yeah. If that's how you want to put it. Getting married is like a sign that a couple trusts each other, respects one another, cares for the other, and, well, truly love each other."

"I see. If that's want that couple wants to do then I'm happy for them." Mona says smiling as she lifts her head up proudly.

Raph smiles "Yeah, I'm happy for them to, even though I don't know them..."

Mona looks at Raph "Marriage sounds wonderful."

Raph shrugs, "I guess it is."

Raph lies back on the blanket on top of the roof's concrete ground. Mona joins him with her head resting on his plastron. His left arm was wrapped around her waist as the other rests behind his head. They continue watching the stars once again, seeing them sparkle above them. Despite the somewhat obnoxious sounds of the city, being in each other's company made it truly a peaceful night for the couple.

"Raphael?" Mona says while still resting on her boyfriend's chest, "May I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Still looking at the stars in the night sky, Mona asks "Are we married?"


	2. Lost In His Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just avoid confusion, this chapter is in Raph's POV. This will occasionally happen through out the story in future chapters.

My eyes widened and my heart began to beat fast, "W-what?" I quickly sat up, gently removing Mona from my arms.

"Are you and I married?" she said, repeating the question as she sat up.

I didn't know what to say, so I just asked her, "Why do you ask that?"

"You said that a marriage on your planet is a relationship that has trust, care, and respect for one another. We have that in our romance. You also said that when two people truly love each other, they are married. And I love you dearly, Raphael, and you love me. You even said I was your mate, your 'perfect mate' to be exact, so we must be married. Aren't we?" She gives me a cute little smile, making my face heat up.

"I love you too, Mona," I said still shaking from the question, "but um.." I scratch the back of my head, unsure of what to say, "Mona, you and I are..." I looked at Mona, seeing a mix of joy a curiosity in her eyes. Will my answer upset her? I don't want to do that, but I don't want to lie to her. I take a deep breath and I said, "No... we're not married."

Mona tilts her head in confusion, "We're not?"

"Yeah...we're not..."

"Oh.. I see..." Mona's look of confusion turned to a slight look of disappointment and uncertainty.

"Mona, I love you. I really do," I said quickly as I sat in front of her, "I don't want you to think that I don't care about you."

"Don't care about me?" She laughs "I know you do." She gently places her soft hand on my cheek. "I already know you love me. I was only curious about the marriage tradition on your planet. That's all."

"...Mona Lisa, I'm-"

Mona gently places her finger on my lips, hushing me, "I understand, Raphael." Mona says as she gets up from the ground. She grabs my hand she lifts me onto my feet. "I apologize for my assumptions."

"You don't have to apologize. It's just..."

Mona lifts my chin up and looks at me with a smile, "I don't want you to worry about this topic," She kisses me on the forehead and smiles, but I don't react. I'm still confused about what just happened. How is she so calm?

"I love you, Raphael. We don't need marriage to prove that, but I wish to ask you this."

"W-what?"

"What arewe?"

"What are we?" I repeated.

"In our relationship? If were not married than what arewe?"

"Mona..." Unsure what to say, so without thinking, I quickly answered, "We're dating. It's just you and me."

She was quiet for a moment as she stared at me with her beautiful eyes, but soon she smiles.

"Then, that's perfect for me," she says softly as she gives me smile, "I should be heading home. It's far past curfew." She begins folding the blanket we had while lying on the roof. "I promised the Mutanimals that I would help them with their training tomorrow morning. Would you care to walk me home, my love?"

I noticed that she was offering me her hand, for which I give her credit -- finally learning that on Earth it doesn't mean you want to challenge someone to a fight. But I don't take it. Mona's question was all I could think about. She's right for asking. If we are not married, then what _are_ we? Boyfriend and girlfriend, right? That's basically what I told her. We're a couple, we've been one for a while now. But not anything more.

"...Raphael?"

I come back to reality, "Oh, ugh, yeah. Sure." I take her hand and we begin to leave the building's roof.

Marriage. How have I never thought of marriage until now? I've been with Mona for so long, and yet the idea never came to me. I mean, Mikey and Casey have brought it up as a joke once or twice before - but I just always ignored them. How have I never even talked about the future with her? I've been so caught up in the moment with her, living in the present. But now, why can't I stop thinking about our future? Will our relationship stay this way forever? Will anything change? Our lives with each other have been the same and were happy, but now it feels different. Like, something is missing...

"Raphael, are you alright? You're awfully quiet."

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized we had already made it to the Mutanimals place, "S-sorry, I was just... thinking."

"Are you ill?" she says as she gently places the back of her hand on my forehead.

I take her hand and hold it in mine, giving her a smile, "No, I'm not ill. I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. You're still thinking about what I asked."

She's good at that. She knows me well enough to see when I'm not myself. I nodded.

At that moment she grabbed my other hand and held both of them in hers.

"Raphael," she said in a firm voice, "I don't want you to worry about anything. I hate to be the reason for your grief. Like you said, 'We're already a part of each other's lives'. We don't need marriage. Our lives are fine the way they are now. I'm already in your life." Mona again lifts my chin and gently kisses me.

"Goodnight, Raphael," she whispers in a soft, loving tone.

I smile, "Goodnight, Mona Lisa."

As I watch Mona enter the abandoned building the Mutanimals call home, she turns to me one more time, giving me a smile and waving goodbye. Once I know she is safely inside, I head home myself.

It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning when I returned home. I know Leo is gonna nag me if he finds out I missed curfew. I entered the lair quietly so as to not wake my brothers.

In the lair, I found my little brother, Mikey, asleep on the couch. As is his custom, he was surrounded by empty pizza boxes, and half eaten slices of pizza were still on the floor. The TV was on. He was probably watching a _Krognard the Barbarian_ marathon, but fell asleep from gorging himself. Typical Mikey. Next to him, also asleep, was Ice Cream Kitty, and my precious Chompy. I smile at them, and grab a blanket for the shivering Mikey. I cover him up, turn off the TV, and begin quietly cleaning up a little of the mess he left behind. I took the pizza boxes and threw the empty ones out. I put the ones that weren't opened in the fridge, along with putting Ice Cream Kitty back in the freezer so she won't melt.

I gently picked up Chompy, trying not to wake him, and held him in my arms.

"You're getting heavy," I quietly said to him. He was getting big, almost the size of a full grown dog. Pretty soon, I'm not gonna be able to pick him up any more.

I carry Chompy to my room and close the door behind me. I set him on the foot of my bed where he can rest. As I sit on my bed next to Chompy, I begin to relive what happened between Mona and I that night.

Especially when she said, "I'm already a part of your life, we don't need marriage."

I mean she's right! She IS a part of my life. She's always been there for me from the moment we met. I remember the moment I realized I had feelings for her. Love hit me hard, literally. That punch strangely awakened my feelings for her and those feelings turned into a crush and that crush lead to me falling in love with her. I don't even know why a woman like her fell for someone like me, but she did. She called me "noble" and fought by my side so we could get off that ice planet. I earned her trust, and then her affection. She kissed me, God it was amazing! And at that moment I finally understood what my brothers were talking about when they would gush about their crushes. I had finally found someone who I can give my heart to, but then too soon, she had to leave.

Our long distance relationship was like hell - being in constant wonder if I'll ever see her again, worrying that she'll find someone else and forget about me, and I'll forget about her. When Mona and I reunited in Dimension X, I knew our relationship had hope. I then asked her out for the first time, and she said, "Yes"! After that, we found a way to stay in touch by sending each other messages. Even when we had long distances between us, I knew she was out there -- sending me her support and love, no matter what planet we were on. She would message me telling me about her recent battles she had fought in. I would update her on our progress in our mission to stop the Triceratons. And all that while flirting from time to time. I would write her love letters, something I thought I would never do. Everything was great, until _he_ found out about our relationship.

I never thought one of my enemies would use my feelings for someone against me, but Lord Dregg achieved that. When he learned about my relationship with Mona, he blackmailed her to work for him, to lure my brothers and I into a trap, to betray my trust in her. For the first time in my life, I experienced heartbreak. I couldn't fight. I was broken. I was full of anger and sadness. I was mad at Mona, but also hurt. Even with all my anger and frustration from her betrayal, deep down I still cared for her. I know now that she had her reasons, and I understand why she did it. She had to make a choice, her entire planet full of innocent people or me. I knew she regretted every second of what happened. It hurt her as much as it hurt me. Now, she never wants to talk about it. I can respect that.

At the end of it all, she apologized to me and, like usual, my anger took over and controlled me, not letting me forgive her, leading her to make a big sacrifice. She said she loved me for the first time. I realized something that day. She was the key to my strength. I used to just fight for the fun of it. I finally had a true reason to fight. Her love made me stronger than I ever was before.

I blame myself for what happened to her next. Mona Lisa nearly gave her life to save my brothers and I from Dregg's planet when we tried to escape. I couldn't protect her. I remember when I held her in my arms when she was unconscious from being stung by one of Dregg's monsters. I was so scared that I was gonna lose her and for a moment I thought I did. That whole experience we shared was something we never wanted to repeat.

Again, we dealt with long distances once my brothers and I returned to Earth, but this time, maintaining our relationship was more difficult. I had no way to contact her. We were back to where we started. I hated it. Keeping my pain and feelings to myself, I waited for the day she and I could reunite. I didn't want to open up about how much I missed her to anyone, except maybe Chompy. I never stopped thinking about her. Any time I saw the stars in the night sky, I thought of her. More girls entered my life, but they were nothing compared to a woman like Mona Lisa. I loved her and I stayed loyal to her, even if a part of me doubted that I'd never see her again. But my hope was strong, and soon she returned. And this time, I didn't want to let her go.

When we finally reunited again, I remember suggesting to Mona that she stay on Earth with me. The choice was difficult for her, yet she agreed. After that day, our relationship grew. We wanted to be with each other _all-of-the-time_ to make up for those times when we weren't together. I remember when we finally went on our first earthly date. I took her out on a tour around New York City, showing her the sights, and my favorite places to go. I showed her how things work around my planet. She loved it, saying that she's never seen or experienced a planet quite like mine. After that, I took her to other places, Murakami's restaurant, April's old farm house. She even dragged me into space at one point so she could go visit Sal Commander. There I learned more about her culture, and she even taught me how to speak some Salamandrian. I mean, I'm still not good at it, but it's nice to understand Mona a little bit more when she speaks in her planet's native language.

She started bonding with my friends and family. Leo, that dork, got her into Spaceheroes, and now they watch it together all the time. Mona has gotten close with the Mighty Mutanimals as well. She, Slash, and Leatherhead all became really good friends and are a very impressive team in combat. She and Rockwell always have these intellectual conversations that I never understand. Then, there's Mondo Gecko who won't stop flirting with her! I always have to give him a "friendly reminder" that she's already taken. I'm mostly grateful that Mona gets along great with the other girls. My sister, Karai, really likes and respects Mona as a fighter, and Mona feels the same. Meanwhile, there's April who absolutely loves spending time with Mona. Actually not just that, they've bonded so much that they told me that they are best friends. So much so, that April convinced Mona that she and I should go on a double date with April and Donnie!

I can't believe we've done so much. We have done everything together -- from the sparring sessions (with her proving every time why I love her so much when she beats my ass), watching movies together, talking on the phone for hours, going out on patrol to find bad guys to beat or just using that as an excuse to go and make out in private, hehe...

Anyway, I always enjoy her company. When she isn't around, I think about her beautiful smile and how happy she makes me feel. Her existence in my life gives me the strength to keep on fighting.

_"Are we married?"_

Her question repeats in my head. Marriage does require trust, care, and respect. She's right, we do have that. I do love Mona and I know she loves me. I can always see it in her eyes, her beautiful eyes...but this isn't just about our love for each other. I remember Splinter once told me that his marriage with his wife was not only about their love. It's about being there for the other one - to take care of them. Two lives becoming one. Sharing the same goals and dreams. That's what a husband and wife do for each other.

Am I ready to always be there for Mona? To care for her? To share my life with her?

_"I'm already in your life..."_ I hear her whisper in my mind.

She's _in_ my life but she's not a part of my _entire_ life...

It's not enough. I realize that now. I don't just want her _in_ my life, I want her to _be_ my life. I want to be there for her, to care for her, protect her, and share my life with her. I am ready to make that commitment. I'm ready to do all of that for her because _I love her_!

For the first time in my life I'm finally planning ahead, seeing our future. I know what I want now in our relationship, and it's a change I'm ready to make.

Happy and confident in my decision, I lied down in my bed. With a smile on my face, I peacefully fall asleep.


	3. Family Meeting

The next morning, Raphael wakes to see Chompy on top of him, giving his owner a cute smile. He starts licking his face, encouraging Raph to get out of bed.

"Agh! Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Raph laughs as he struggles to get up from his bed. He wipes Chompy's saliva off his face, then pats him on the head. Raphael leaves his room with Chompy following close behind.

Soon, Raphael understood Chompy's urgency in waking him up so early in the morning. His nose leads him toward the smells coming from the kitchen, and he knew that it was Mikey preparing breakfast for his family. As Raph enters the kitchen, his other brothers Leo and Donnie are already there. Leo is enjoying the breakfast Mikey made, Donnie is drinking some coffee (that Raph knew was probably Donnie's third cup), and Mikey is feeding Ice Cream Kitty.

"Morning, Raph!" Michelangelo says as he sees his brother enter the kitchen. "I made some omelets if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Mikey," Raph answers as he sits down at the kitchen counter with his brothers, "But I'm not that hungry."

Leo takes another bite from his breakfast, "You okay, Raphael?" he says once he swallows.

"Yeah, I was up late last night, that's all. Just thinking."

"That's a first." Donnie says sarcastically as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah!" laughs Mikey, faking a bounce and jab to Raph's gut. "Don't hurt yourself!"

Leo added, "I noticed you came home late last night, Raphael. You missed curfew. Again."

"Ugh! Leo, do we really need a curfew?" Raph asked annoyed.

"If we want to avoid humans knowing of our existence, then yes," Leo said as he took another bite from his breakfast. "Besides, Bishop wants us to be smarter with our actions when we're up on the surface, and we have to respect his rules."

Raph groans with annoyment. Bishop. Just hearing his name gives him a headache.

Leo continued, "I know you are not a fan of Bishop, but please don't miss curfew again."

"What's he gonna do? Ground me? We're grown ass adults, we don't need Bishop giving us rules on what mutants should and should not do." complained Raph "What's so bad if I'm out late anyway?"

"Everything." Donnie said as he took another sip from his coffee, "With you out all night, who knows what kind of trouble you could have gotten yourself into."

"But I was fine!" Raph whined, "I was with Mona Lisa."

"Ooooooooooo..." Mikey said, teasing his brother as Leo and Donnie both give him a smirk.

Raph blushes. "Shut up..." he murmurs.

"No wonder you came home late," Mikey said as he placed his elbows on the counter near Raph, resting his head on his palms. He raised an eyebrow, "What were you two love birds doing all night?"

Raph glared at Mikey in silence.

"Mikey, that is Raph's personal business," said Leo, trying his best not to smile from Mikey's teasing.

"Fine. Don't tell me," Mikey said as he went back to the stove to turn it off.

Raph watched his brothers going back to what they were doing, Mikey cleaning the mess he left in the kitchen. He knew he should tell them what he was planning, but what would they think? He knows he is going to shock them with his news. They might not even support him with it, but they have a right to know.

"Actually, speaking of Mona," Raph says as he rubbed the back of his neck. His brothers look at him, "W-what do you guys think of her?"

Raphael's brothers look at him confused. They knew he ever really wanted their opinion on anything before, let alone Mona, so why now?

"What do we think of her?" Leo repeated,

"Y-yeah..." Raph said slightly embarrassed. "Do you guys like her?"

"Of course we do," Donnie said.

"Yeah, I like her!" Mikey said smiling, as he places Ice Cream Kitty back in the freezer. "She's really nice to me and laughs at my jokes. She's always happy to hear what I have to say. But most importantly, she likes pizza!" Mikey winks. "She's a keeper."

"I respect her as a fighter, she's very skilled and experienced in battle." Leo adds with a smile. "She's interesting to talk to. She's a Spaceheroes fan like me. Heck, she's one of the first people who willingly wanted to watch Spaceheroes with me. So yeah, I like her. She's cool."

Donnie added, "She's intelligent, I'll give her that. I like talking to her about intergalactic sciences. She makes April happy and that makes me happy. She also always keeps you out of trouble. I say that if any woman is able to put up with your personality for this long, then she's perfect for you."

Leo and Mikey giggle.

"That's good to hear," Raph said trying his best to ignore Donnie's joke, "because I have an announcement to make."

The three brothers all look at him. Raphael takes a deep breath. Then, he gives them a smile and proudly announces, "I have decided that I'm going to ask Mona Lisa to marry me".

Raphael's brothers stayed silent, looking at the Turtle in red with complete shock. Raph wasn't surprised by their reaction. He knew it was coming. It was quiet as the red Turtle waited for a response from his brothers. Leo and Donnie's jaws were dropped, while Mikey was smiling.

"That's great!" Mikey cheered as he gave Raph a hug.

"Y-you're serious?" Leo asked still utterly confused. "You want to _marry_ Mona Lisa?"

"You are aware what _marriage is_ , right?" Donnie added.

"Yeah, I do. I want to ask Mona to marry me," Raph said blushing

"Did someone put drugs in my coffee?" Donnie says looking down at his mug. "Am I hallucinating?"

"Look guys," said Raph, "I know it's a little sudden..."

"A little?!" Donnie shouted, "Where did this idea even come from? Out of all of us, _you_ are the one who wants to get married?!"

"I agree with Donnie," said Leo. "I mean no offense Raphael, but do you really think you are cut out for marriage? I can kinda expect Donnie or even Mikey to eventually settle down, but _you_?"

"Yeah, is this something you really wanna do?" Donnie asked.

"Like, don't get me wrong!" Leo quickly added "I like Mona, we all do. But you need to realize that your making a big change with her and wanting to make a serious commitment!"

"Come on guys! Let's not over think things! This is big news!" Mikey said, still giddy. "Raph wants to propose to Mona! We're gonna have a sister-in-law!"

Raph was glad Mikey was onboard. Out of all the people he could count on with his romantic life, it was Mikey who was always there for support. Well, Mikey and April. Those two were always there to help and support Raph when it came to Mona, even when he didn't want them to.

Mikey pulls out his t-phone and begins searching through his contacts. "I gotta tell April! She's gonna love this!"

Speak of the devil.

"No!" Raph shouts as he grabs Mikey's phone. "Don't tell April. If she finds out, she might slip up and tell Mona and I don't want that. I'm the only one who gets to tell anybody about my proposal, not you idiots."

"That's fair," Donnie said with a shrug as he finishes his coffee.

"Raph, if you don't mind me asking, what made you suddenly decide this?" Leo asked, "I mean, nothing personal, but this doesn't seem like something you would do. You never seemed at all interested in the concept of marriage, practically avoiding it. Why now?"

"Because..." Raph takes a deep breath and adjusts to a softer tone, "Mona and I were talking about marriage last night, and she asked me what we _were_ in our relationship. That really got me thinking. She even assumed at one point that we were already married."

"I don't blame her," Mikey commented. "You two always had a strong relationship."

Raph continued, "After she asked about where we were, that made me realize that our relationship hasn't changed in years. I love Mona and I want our relationship to become something more than what it is now. I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"That's actually very mature of you to say, Raphael," Leo commented, "I'm impressed." Leo got up from his seat, placed his now empty plate in the sink, and then returned to his seat to continue the conversation with his brother. "But, I still think this is very sudden. You need to take your time with this."

"I've been taking my damn time for years!" Raph said, frustrated. "Nothing in our relationship has changed and I want to fix that now."

"What am saying is that you should take your time with the proposal," Leo said calmly as to not stress his brother more. "You should think it through, don't just do it out of nowhere, especially when you just told Mona you guys weren't married. You proposing to her will just confuse her more, then she'll reject you. You don't want that."

Raph sighs, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looks at his brothers. "What do you guys think I should I do?"

Leo thought for a moment, "The best thing to do is prepare her and yourself for the proposal. Take your time with it."

"You need a way to indirectly inform her that you want to marry her without telling her. Prepare her for what's coming. Get her mind to think about what you're planning. Kinda like courting," Donnie added.

Leo agreed, "Courting might just be the best way to get her ready for what's to come, since you kinda shot it down the first time. Get in her in the same mindset as you."

"But I don't know the first thing about courting!" Raph said.

Mikey shrugged, "How hard can it be?"

"Just do the simple things," said Leo. "Get to know her more. Romance her. Take her out on dates. Whatever you want. Courting can go anyway you want."

"And we will be there to help you if you need it!" Mikey added as he put both his arms around his two brothers. Leo and Donnie nodded in agreement, giving Raphael a smile.

Raph looked at his three brothers, happy knowing that they will help him with his courtship.

He smiled, "Thanks, guys."

"So, what's your first move, Romeo?" Mikey asked , letting go of his other brothers.

Raphael was quiet, needing to think it through. What _should_ be his first step? Like Leo said, "Courting can go in anyway you want", but what's his plan? Take her out on romantic dinner dates? The only restaurant they can go to is Murakami's. Take her on a trip? They can't travel anywhere on Earth without being called freaks. Space travel makes Raph air sick. What's the best way to start this? Go traditional, or just wing it. Plan or no plan? But Raph feels there can't be a plan until he gets approval. He got approval from his brothers, they support his idea, but it's not them who's approval he needs. His first step, before going any further should be to talk to someone else about this proposal. The right thing to do is to first get a blessing.

"I can't do most things with Mona Lisa that humans do when dating, let alone courting," Raph said, "but I can start by doing at least one thing that's traditional, like asking for a blessing. So, I want to get a blessing from Sal Commander."

The brothers looked at each other. Donnie broke the silence, "Why Sal? Doesn't Mona have parents you could ask?"

"No..." said Raph looking down at the counter top. "Mona told me that Sal Commander raised her after her parents' passing. When she was just a kid, he was like a father figure to her. He's the only family she has." Raph looks at his brothers. "He's my first step. Once I get his blessing, then I'll feel ready to begin my courtship with Mona."

"Then let's do it," Donnie said getting up from his seat. "Let's go see Sal Commander."

"Oh! It's been so long since we all went to space together as a family!" Mikey said hopping out of his seat.

"You guys really want to help me with this?" Raph said. He was still sitting in his seat, looking up at his brothers. They are smiling at him with eagerness.

"You're our brother, Raphael" Leo said joining Mikey and Donnie. "And we want you to be happy. And if the key to your happiness is for you to marry the woman you love, then so be it." Leo places his hand on Raph's shoulder and proudly says, "And I already know that Mona will make an excellent member of the Hamato clan."

"You ready to do this, bro?" Mikey asks.

Raph looks at his brother and gives him a small smile. He gets up from his seat and looks at them with confidence, "I love Mona Lisa more than anything in the galaxy. I'm ready."

Leo smiles and looks at his family, "Then, let's go find Sal Commander."


	4. Future In-Law

The four brothers enter the lab to retrieve breathers. Their focus is the same: they need to go to Dimension X to borrow a ship from the Utrom. Then, they can fly to Salamandria to see Sal Commander.

Donnie goes to his desk and opens one of the drawers. He pulls out a small piece of tech.

"Woah, isn't that the portal thingy for Dimension X?" Mikey half whispers-half squeals as he leans on Donnie's shoulders.

"It's not a _thingy_ ," Donnie said. "The Utrom council gave me a portal generator to their base, so I have easier access to them and their laboratory. This way, I can go to their world anytime I wish."

Donnie presses a small button on the portal generator. It begins to glow. The generator floats off Donnie's hand and hovers above the brothers, as a triangle-shaped portal appears, glowing pink.

"Everyone have their breathers?" Leo asked.

They all nod, strapping on the apparatus that will help them survive alien atmospheres.

"Well, here goes nothing," Raph says as he enters the portal, his brothers following close behind him.

As the Turtles exit the portal one by one, they find themselves in the Utrom lab.

"The Turtle Warriors!" a surprised voice exclaims. The brothers turn to see Rook. She is alone in the lab, working on her computer. She jumps up from her seat and hurries over to the Turtles to greet them.

"It's always a pleasure to have you here -- but you're not scheduled for another meeting with the council .... um, for another month."

"Rook! Perfect, just the Utrom I wanted to see!" Donnie says as he walks up to her,

"Donatello! Have you finally changed your mind about the Queen's offer?" Rook asked.

"N-no." Donnie answered.

"What offer?" Leo asked as Donnie's two other brothers looked at him confused.

Donnie looked at his brothers and sighed, "The Utrom Queen offered me a position in her council. To become 'Knight'." His brothers stood there shocked, "but I already told the Queen that I'm not interested."

"I understand, Donatello, but remember the offer is always open. The council would be lucky to have someone as brilliant as you." Rook smiled at him.

"Thank you, but my answer is still no."

Donnie's brothers looked at him surprised that he turned down such an offer. It's a dream come true for him, yet he said "No." Why?

"My brothers and I came here because we need to borrow one of the Utrom ships," Donnie continued.

Rook looks at the Turtle confused, "Why so?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Raph rudely says. Donnie rolls his eyes. Raphael has been in Dimension X for five seconds and is already getting impatient.

Leo jabs at Raph giving him an annoyed look that tells him to behave.

"We need one for a quick personal mission," Donnie explains. "Can you please give us one? We'll bring it back undamaged, like it was never taken."

Rook sighed "Look, Donatello, as much as I would like to help you and your brothers and lend you a ship, I cannot allow that. Bishop will not be happy knowing you borrowed a ship without his consent. And besides, we have rules. If you want a ship you need to go through some paper--"

"Oh! If I knew you four were coming I would have cleaned up the lab a little," a kind voice said entering the room.

The Turtles turn to the voice. They see a robot in white, with gray and brown metal patches covering parts of his body. The robot smiles at the Turtles.

"Fugitoid!" The brothers shout, smiling, as they walk up their old friend to greet him.

"It's been too long!" Mikey laughs.

"How's that new body treating you?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, perfectly fine, thanks to you, Donatello, and your friend Rockwell. So, what's with this you needing a ship? Planning on going somewhere?"

"He said it's for them to know and for us to find out," Rook said, pointing at Raph.

Raph rolls his eyes and groans.

"Impatient, aren't you, Raphael?" Fugitoid asked, "Does this have something to do with you?"

"What's with all the questions? Can you just give us a ship!?" Raph complained.

"Calm down, Raphael! I may not be as together as I used to be, but my smacking hand still packs a punch," says Fugitoid as he lifts his left hand and twirls it in Raphael's direction.

"Sorry," Raph sighs. "Look, I just need to get to Salamandria to see Sal Commander. That's it."

"Does this have something to do with Y'gythgba?" Fugitoid wondered aloud.

Raph blushes. He can't help it, even when he hears her name. Mona Lisa. Y'gythgba. It doesn't matter. Both names sound equally beautiful to him. Raph nods.

"Is something wrong with her?" Fugitoid asks, worried, "Is she alright?"

"No, she's fine," said Leo. "Raph just wants--" Leo looks at Raph, remembering his brother's wish to not tell anyone what he's planning, unless it came for him. "...Nevermind."

"Raphael," Fugitoid said kindly, "If it's something urgent then I must know... I'm your friend. You can trust me."

Raph sighed and looked at Fugitoid. He knows that in order to accomplish his task, he must learn to trust his friends with his heart's secret.

"I want to ask Sal for his blessing, so I can ask Mona to marry me. Can you please lend us a ship?"

Rook's eyes widened with surprise. Fugitoid's robotic eyes did the same. Rook stayed silent with shock as Fugitoid smiled at the turtles.

"Well, I think we can make an exception for you, my friend."

"But Professor--"

"It will be fine, Rook," Fugitoid says, cutting off the Utrom. "I'll explain everything to Bishop."

Raph smiles, "Thanks, Fugitoid."

"There's a newly repurposed stealth ship outside. Be careful out there, my friends."

As the Turtles leave the lab, they thank their robot friend one final time - and waving him goodbye, they enter the stealth ship.

The ship smells of engine oil, disinfectant and fresh paint. The boys inhale the mechanical aromas and can't help but smile. Mikey and Leonardo take their places around the control panel, stabilizing themselves for take off. Raphael steps into the navigator's position, and Donnie takes the controls. Soon, the engines roar to life. The ship begins to hover off the ground, and the four brothers set off to Salamandria.

In the ship, the brothers stayed silent as Donnie piloted the ship. All staring at him. All thinking the same thing.

"When did the Utrom Queen offer you a position?" Leo asked, breaking their silence.

"...A few months ago..." Donnie answered, keeping his eyes on the controls.

"When were you gonna tell us?" Raph asked.

"I didn't see a reason to. I never accepted it."

"But the offer is still on the table," Leo added, "Donnie, this is an amazing offer you were given -- but you turned it down."

"Yeah, Donnie. Why did you refuse it?" Mikey gently asked his brother.

"Because I didn't want to be away from my family. You guys, April, everyone... If I joined the council I wouldn't see you all as much as I do now. I actually really do want that job, but not if that means I have to be away from my family. Besides, me being Knight? I would have equal power to Bishop, maybe more! I couldn't handle it."

"Yeah, but if you did have that power, maybe you could change some of those laws Bishop planted on us mutants," Leo said.

Donnie stayed silent.

"Well, if you ever do change your mind and take the job, we'll be there to support you," Raph said to his brother giving him a slight smile, "Just like how you guys are with me right now."

Donnie turned his head to his brother and gave him a soft smile before bringing his focus back on the control panel of the ship. He couldn't possibly have Raph worrying about his brother now. Donnie decided then that his dilemma will linger and be dealt with after Raph and Mona are happy.

The brothers stayed silent again as they traveled in the space ship, the gentle hum of the engines barely noticeable. It didn't take long before Salamandria appeared in the window, glowing brilliantly in its nebulous atmosphere, that misty cover reflecting the light from orbiting satellites and space stations. This was a welcome sight for Raphael, because if he stayed on that ship for another minute, he would have thrown up.

After a perfect Donnie-landing, they disembarked and were immediately greeted by Salamandrian guards. Explaining who they needed to see, the guards guided Raphael to the training hall while his brothers waited by the ship. The brothers knew that this was something Raphael had to do alone.

Raphael entered the training hall. Immediately, his attention was turned to a sparring session. Sal Commander.

He was as battle scarred and roughed-up as ever. But still, Sal Commander had a regal air about him. His battle posture always erect and forward facing, dominating the room and all within it. You knew by just a glance, this is the man in charge.

Sal was training with two other Salamandrians. Based on their fighting stance and bad form, Raph could tell they were rookies.

The two warriors attacked Sal with their blades, but he easily dodged them both. Quickly, he responded with a counter attack which produced a couple of blows to the soldiers. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh, Raphael! What a surprise!" Sal Commander said as he noticed Raphael enter the hall. At that moment, one rookie attempted to do a sneak attack on the Commander. His failure was epic -- Sal grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder, resulting in a spectacular crash into the wall near Raphael.

The other rookie attempted another charge, but as soon as Sal heard her 'warrior screech', he drew his sword and deflected her blade with his, pushing her back and slamming her to the ground. He aimed his sword near the rookie's face, the point of his blade nearly touching her nose.

"You both need to plan more carefully. You're not going to survive in battle if you don't know your strategies well." The Commander aims his sword away from the rookie on the ground. "I think that's enough training for today, recruits. You are dismissed," he announces.

The two rookies nod and quickly leave, leaving the old salamander and the red turtle alone.

"It's been awhile," Sal says as he approaches Raphael.

Raph smiles, "It's good to see you, Sal Commander."

"You've grown." Sal says with a chuckle as he places his hand on Raph's head, "Last time I saw you, you were half Y'gythgba's height."

"I wasn't that short!"

The Commander snickers, "Speaking of, where is my Lieutenant? Did she not come with you?"

"No, just me. Well, my brothers are here, too. But no, Mona's not here."

The Commander walks towards a nearby bench and sits down. "I see. Then what brings you to Salamandria?" he asked, gesturing to Raphael to sit with him. "It's not everyday you travel across the galaxy without my Lieutenant."

Raph joins Sal on the bench. He continues, "I actually came here to talk to you. It's about Mona Lisa."

The Commander looked worried, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's perfectly fine. I just wanted to ask you something. Something important."

"Which is?"

Raph was quiet for a moment. He knew just learning from Mona that marriage doesn't exist on her planet, so how was he going to be able to explain this to him?

"Well, um, on my planet, there's a tradition," Raph begins. He runs his hand over the top of his head. "It's when a couple who have been together for a while and love each other very much want to, I guess you could say, commit to their relationship. Where the two become one with each other and, well, I wanted to ask you-"

"Raphael..." the Commander says as he leans toward the flustered turtle, looking him in the eyes. "Are you asking for my permission for you to engage in coitus with my Lieutenant?"

Raph's face turned bright red from embarrassment, "WHAT?! N-NO! That's not wh- I mean we've already- UGH! No! That is not what I'm asking you! I want to marry her!"

"Marry her?" Sal Commander repeated, looking at Raphael confused, "I'm unfamiliar with that term."

"It's something a couple does on my planet when they want to spend the rest of their lives together, how you would put it, becoming mates for life. I wanna be with Mona for the rest of my life. I want to ask her to marry me, but I wanted your permission. I wanted your blessing."

"Why me?"

"It's tradition on my planet to ask the parent or guardian of the person you wish to marry. She told me about her childhood and what you did for her. She said you were her mentor and kinda like her guardian. So ... I wanted to ask you."

"She said that?" The Commander was flattered.

"Yeah... She told me about her parents and how you were there for her when they died."

"She told you about her parents?"

"Yes. She did."

Sal Commander sighed, "Those two were the best warriors I've ever had. Respected and admired by all. Their love was pure and true, something I'd never seen in a pair in a long time. Not even my former mate and I had that kind of romance."

Raphael stayed silent as he listened to the Commander telling his story.

"They were so happy and when they had Y'gythgba -- she was such a joyful child when she was little! I thought they would be happy for the rest of their lives. But then the Triceratons attacked..." The smile on the commander's face quickly began to fade away. "After their deaths, Y'gythgba's life changed. That little girl who always had a smile on her face was gone. I took her in and-"

"And you trained her to be the best warrior she could be. Just like her parents?" Raph added.

Sal nodded, "Exactly. I wanted her to live up to her parents so I turned her into the ultimate warrior. She was strong like her mother and intelligent like her father. She became the top fighter and respected by many, just like them. She and I were so focused on training and nothing else." He sighed. "I was so focused on training her, I never gave her the childhood she deserved and once she was old enough, I realized that I only made her suitable enough for battle or to find a suitor."

"What do you mean, you made her 'suitable'?"

"Raphael, when a Salamadrian female reaches a certain age, she is required to follow a protocol. She will be matched with a male so they will conceive a child who would be capable and useful for our planet. Since Y'gythgba was my top fighter, all the males wanted her."

"Yeah, Mona told me a little bit about her, um, suitors..." Raph began to feel uneasy. It was weird knowing there were other men in Mona's life before him, but yet he knows how she felt about them.

Sal Commander huffed, "Those men were never worthy enough to be called a "suitor" for my Lieutenant! Each one was worse than the last. They saw her as a trophy. nothing but a prize for them to brag about. They never wanted to love her. Just wanted her to bear children for them. All of her suitors wanted to control her, but she didn't let them do that. My brave Lieutenant scared those honorless men away! And I'm glad she did! They didn't see her as a warrior like you and I do."

Sal looked at Raphael, seeing him begin to become enraged. Knowing that these other men never treated Mona Lisa like the warrior she was and only wanted her for their enjoyment and praise disgusted him. The very idea that men in Mona's life treated her with such disrespect angered Raphael. She never deserved to be treated that way.

"You're different from the other men who were in Y'gythgba's life," Sal said, placing his hand on Raphael's shoulder. "You listen to her. Care about her. You make her happy. An emotion she wasn't able to experience when with me." Sal Commander looked at Raphael with distress and sighed, "I put her through a lot, you know. She was so devoted to training and to fight the Triceratons, and I was proud of her. I put her through the most brutal and harmful training I could throw at her. All she did was train or fight in wars, never having time to actually be a child and live her own life. She sacrificed her childhood for her military training, never having a chance to live her life and have fun. But that's what you gave her. A chance to live."

A smile begins to appear on Sal Commander's face once again, "Everytime she comes to visit I notice she's smiling, laughing, and seems more relaxed. Something I haven't seen her do since she was a child when her parents were around. No longer does she have to worry about which war will call her to battle next. I receive messages from her from time to time, telling me that Earth makes her feel free, but I don't think it was Earth that freed her. I think it was you, Raphael. You freed her from a life that broke her. You came into her life. You _fixed_ her."

Raphael smiles at the Commander, touched by his complement.

"You're a good man, Raphael." He smiles, "You have my blessing."

Raph smiles at the Commander. "Thank you, Sal Commander. I promise I'll protect her and make her happy for the rest of my life."

Sal gives Raphael a smile, "I already know you will."

With that, the Commander escorts his future son-in-law back to his ship, where his brothers patiently wait for him. The brothers are happy to see Sal Commander, and after warm greetings, Turtles head back to Dimension X.

Back in Dimension X, in the Utrom lab, Rook quietly organizes her desk as Fugitoid goes over files on a big screen computer.

"You think he's going to go through with it?" Rook asked, breaking the silence.

Fugitoid looks at Rook confused, "Who?"

"Raphael. Is he actually going to ask that Salamandrian girl to marry him?"

"It appears so. I saw it in his eyes. He seemed so passionate in what he was saying. I think it's sweet."

Rook stacks up some files into a neat pile on the desk. She smiles, "I think so, too."

Fugitoid smiled. "I was there when first met, you know. They were young and in love. Both inexperienced with romance yet they still made it through some tough times together. I have no doubt that they will be forever happy with each other."

"Perhaps you're right," said Rook, "Just imagine the results these two could create for the galaxy. They could change it for the better. I think it might be even possible for--"

"Why is one of the stealth ships missing!?" a demanding voice enters the lab.

"Bishop!" Rook exclaims, "Y-you're back early!"

"The meeting with the EPF ended early today," Bishop explained. "Now, why is there a stealth ship missing from outside? All ships must be accounted for. You know that."

"Yes, Bishop. We're aware," Rook stammered, too nervous to tell Bishop the truth.

"My apologies Bishop," Fugitoid jumped in, "but I have to put the blame on myself. The Turtles came by earlier and needed to borrow a ship for one quick trip."

"Why did they need a ship?" Bishop asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bishop, the Turtles are just going to Salamandria and they'll be back to return the ship soon."

"Salamandria?" Bishop wondered. "Why are they going there?"

"I think it's best that you don't worry about it, my friend," said Fugitoid as he gently pats Bishop's shoulder.

Bishop glares at Fugitoid, "Tell me," Bishop demands.

Fugitoid sighs, "It's nothing for you to worry about. Raphael just wishes to marry Lieutenant Y'gythgba and is off to Salamandria to ask for her commander's blessing. Like I told you. Nothing for you to worry about."

"What?!" Bishop said, shocked.

"If you think about it, its kinda wonderful," Rook said popping in between Bishop and Fugitoid. "Just think about the results and changes they could create in the galaxy," she paused. Then gasped, "Their offspring!"

"It could be possible," Fugitoid added.

Bishop was silent, standing still as the two scientists continue talking about the possible events of such a marriage. He pushes up his glasses that were sliding off his face and clears his throat.

"I must go," he said as he quickly turned and left the room, leaving Rook and Fugitoid to their discussion about the couple.

Bishop entered his private office, and closed the door behind him. After a minute of pacing, he sat at his desk.

He tosses his glasses onto the desk. "I always knew that Turtle was trouble," he mumbled to himself. "Him being with her is already out of order for the galaxy. He's a mutant, she's a Salamandrain. In love? Marriage? Offspring?? It's not right. What will happen if they do wed? The rules I made for the galaxy will change! Or break completely. It's not how I see the future for Earth!"

Bishop clenches his fists in frustration and slams them down. The organized chaos on the desktop jumps, shivers, and is still.

"I cannot let Raphael go through with this..."


	5. An Afternoon At April's

It was a warm Saturday in New York City. April was enjoying her afternoon in the comfort of her apartment. Since she wasn't scheduled to work, she decided to enjoy her time and have a lazy day. April was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt, her red hair tied up into a bun. She was in her living room, relaxing on the couch, watching TV. A sudden knock at her window jarred her from a television daydream.

"Mona?!" April said as she jumped up from her seat, seeing her Salamandrian friend on the fire escape outside her window. Mona Lisa gave April a friendly wave through the glass. April walked up to the window and opened it up, letting her friend in.

"What are you doing here? You know you can't be out in daylight hours."

"I'm aware," Mona said as she carefully climbed into April's apartment, "but don't worry. I was careful. No humans saw me. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, it's just that I have nothing to do at the moment."

"I thought you were training with the Mutanimals today?"

"I was, but it was cut short. Mondo Gecko broke his leg after trying to fight Slash one-on-one."

"Again?" April asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mona nods, "I tried contacting Raphael, but he said he's doing an 'important last minute mission' with his brothers."

"Donnie said the same thing to me earlier today." April sighs, "You know how those boys are. Always busy, trying to help others and keeping the world safe."

Mona nodded, agreeing with April. "So, since I'm free today, I decided to come visit you."

"Well, you're welcome to join me. I'm just watching some TV." April said, welcoming her friend to sit on her couch. April began heading towards the door to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make some coffee. Do you want some?" April asked.

"Oh, yes please." Mona replies. April leaves and enters the kitchen, the sound of the coffee machine brewing. Mona Lisa turns her direction to the TV, seeing that the Channel Six News is on.

"Isn't that the news company that you work for?" Mona asked.

"Yeah, well kinda. I'm just interning for them. I'm hoping that if I work hard enough they'll offer me a full time job by the time I graduate," April responds as she reenters the living room, holding two mugs with coffee.

"To be honest, I'm worried they won't offer me the job. There's his other intern guy, Vernon, I think his name is, and he always sucks up to the bosses. I'm worried that they'll give him the job after we graduate next year." She hands Mona her drink as she joins her on the couch.

The two friends carefully take a sip from their hot mugs.

"I'm sure they'll offer you a job, April." Mona gives her friend a smile. "You're intelligent and you've been studying hard. You'll make an excellent journalist one day."

April smiles, "Thanks, Mona."

The friends turned their direction to the television. Soon, April grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels, trying to find something fun for her and her alien friend to watch.

"Soooo, how was your date with Raph last night?" April says as she clicks to a new channel. She looks sideways at Mona with a smirk and an eyebrow raise.

Mona knew that question was coming. April always wants an update on her and Raph's relationship.

"It was lovely," Mona answered. "We got something to eat at Murakami's then we spent the rest of our evening with each other on the rooftops, watching the stars..."

Mona smiles, reliving the night in her mind. Just the simplest things she and Raphael do together makes her happy. As long as she's with him, Mona knows the night will be wonderful.

"That's sweet," April said, clicking the remote to another channel. "How long have you two been dating?"

"This upcoming November will be five years." Mona answered, taking a sip.

"Wow..." April said with amazement, "I can't believe it's been that long."

Mona smiles, "It surprises me, too."

While her night with Raph was indeed wonderful, Mona still had the conversation she had with Raphael at the end of the night stuck in her head. While she told Raphael the truth -- that she wasn't disappointed that they weren't married -- she still felt uneasy and felt as if something is now missing. She was still confused; yet knows that the one person she can trust with advice is her redheaded friend.

"Ugh, there's nothing on..." April complains, half to herself, half to the TV.

"April..." Mona said softly.

April turns to look at Mona, "Yeah?"

"Have you and Donatello... ever talked about marriage?"

April was surprised by Mona's question, "S-sometimes," she answers with a blush. "We've talked about our future once or twice. Donnie and I are open to the idea of getting married someday, but right now, we can't. A human and a mutant would look strange. You know Bishop has those rules. So all we can do is date and we're happy with that. Besides, we've got other things to worry about. I want to focus on finishing grad school and get my masters so I can get my dream job. And he's been busy too, helping the Utron council, going on missions with his brothers ..., " April turns to Mona.

"Why do you ask?" she questions as she takes a sip from her coffee.

"Well, the topic came up between Raphael and I last night, and-"

April spits out her coffee in shock, "You and Raph talked about getting married?!" April asked excitedly.

"Um, y-yes. We-"

April quickly turns off the TV and gets in Mona's face with a big smile, "TELL. ME. EVERYTHING!"

Mona was shocked by April's sudden excitement. This tradition must be very important to her.

"Um, well, I guess it started when I saw a couple earlier that day. This man and his partner were planning on getting married, and Raphael explained what marriage was to me since it's uncommon on my planet. We just, as you would put it, 'match make' and that is it."

"Okay, that makes sense. You didn't know the term, but now I gotta know." April laughs, "How did Raph describe marriage?"

"He said it's when two people show that they care, respect, and truly love each other. He said it's a tradition between couples who are in love. Then that's when I mistakenly assumed we were already married."

"What?! You thought you and Raph were married?" April laughs, quietly smiling at the idea of Raph being such a closet romantic.

"After he described what a marriage has, that's what I assumed because we have what a married couple requires."

"Well, yeah, but you can't just say you're married. He would need to propose."

"He did say something about that male 'proposing' to his girlfriend. What is that? He didn't specify. Does it have something to do with that piece of jewelry that male gave his partner?"

"Actually, yeah, it does. To get married around here, it's tradition to do a proposal, which is when..." April paused to find the explanation.

"Usually the guy gets down on one knee, offers his partner an engagement ring and asks, 'Will you marry me?'. It's that simple."

"Oh, Raphael never did that... What happens afterwards?"

"Well, after some planning, there's a big fancy ceremony where the couple invites all their friends and families to what we call a 'wedding'."

"Is a 'wedding' important around here?"

"It is!" April said excitedly, "Everyone comes together to celebrate the couple's commitment. The bride wears a beautiful clean white dress, the groom dresses up, too! In a stylish suit," April chuckles to herself at the thought of Raphael in a tuxedo. So not him! She smiles.

"There's cake, dancing, and then the couple goes off to their honeymoon!" April sighs, "It's wonderful..."

Mona giggles, "You seem to know a lot about these weddings."

"Well, I've been to a few in the past... and planned my own from time to time," April giggles with slight embarrassment as her cheeks begin to blush. "Anyway, a wedding is an important event on our planet where the couple officially get married and become husband and wife."

"A husband and wife?" Mona repeated. "That's what they label themselves when married?"

"Yeah, pretty much. A husband and wife is stronger than a boyfriend and girlfriend. They're devoted to each other for the rest of their lives. Always there for each other, sharing a life together, sometimes even starting their own family with each other. Being married is a beautiful way to show the world that your love is everlasting."

"That sounds wonderful," Mona sighed, "I can't believe I thought Raphael and I were married when we never did any of those traditions. April, did I make a foolish assumption?"

"It wasn't foolish, Mona." April said, placing her hand on Mona's shoulder, "You didn't understand the concept. You're still learning about Earth customs."

"To be honest," Mona said, "when Raphael told me we weren't married I was kinda disappointed to hear it, but I understood. He's happy with how our lives are right now, just being us, and so am I, but learning what marriage is, and hearing about it now, it sounds wonderful and I wish that was what Raphael and I had. Becoming husband and wife."

"Aw, Mona," April leans in and hugs Mona Lisa. "Who knows, maybe someday that hothead will man up and propose one day."

Mona giggles as April continues, "and I already know you would make a beautiful bride."

Mona smiles and softly says, "Thank you, my friend."

The two friends end their embrace and smile at one another. Mona was glad she got to talk with April about this. It helped her clear things up and helped her understand more about Earth.

"Also, if you and Raph ever do get married..." April says to Mona, "CAN I BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR?"

Mona giggles but is slightly confused, "But April, you're already a maiden and you have honor."

April laughs, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

April hugs Mona again. The two friends continue to hang out in April's apartment for the rest of the day. Sharing time and laughter, a meal and some TV.

Soon, Mona decides that she best be on her way back home, needing to check in with the Mutanimals. The Salamandrian and April climb onto the fire escape to say their goodbyes.

The sky prepares to quickly change, darkening as evening twirls her starry gown around the two friends.


	6. An Unwanted Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar to chapter 2 with Raph, this chapter will be in Mona Lisa POV

Night begins to fall. Perfect time for me to be out on the streets again. I leave April's apartment through the window, taking the fire escape - the same way I came in. Before I descend, I look out onto the city. The tall buildings begin to glow and the streets start to light up. New York is beautiful in the evening. The stars compete with the buildings' luminescence. The city is also lovely during the day, too. But sadly, daylight hours are not for my kind. Nightfall is the only time when mutants, and myself, find it safe to venture outside of our lair. It is only then that we have a lower chance of being spotted by humans. Yet sometimes that chance is worth the risk. The taste of the short lived freedom is worth it.

It's a shame we are not allowed to be out during the day. Maybe it's for the best. Bishop created these rules saying it's for our own good. Gosh, the city is more alive during the day! People are everywhere living their lives, crowded streets awake with chatter and activity. Humans of all kinds. I remember Donatello has explained to me that some humans can't accept things that are different. But luckily there are some who do, like April, Casey, and Karai. Perhaps one day, mutants will be accepted by society - and my friends and I can be free from Bishop's laws.

By the time I made it back to the Mutanimals lair, a large abandoned warehouse on the lower east side of Manhattan, it was fully dark outside. Carefully glancing at my surroundings one final time to ensure no humans saw me, I ducked inside.

Dr. Rockwell was checking up on Mondo Gecko, who was lying on an old rundown couch. Mondo was now wearing a cast on his right leg, after his quick loss to Slash in their one on one fight early this morning. Leatherhead was peering over the couch talking with Mondo.

Without looking up, Rockwell says to me, "Welcome back, Y'gythgba."

I walk up to Rockwell and the others. "Hello, Rockwell. How's Mondo Gecko?"

"He's fine." Rockwell answered, "He just needs to rest. He'll feel better in-"

"Nooooo!" Mondo whines, interrupting Rockwell as he grabs his arm. "I-I don't think... I'm gonna..." He coughs, "make it..."

Rockwell rolls his eyes as Mondo continues his over exaggerated performance.

"Mona Lisa," he coughs again, "these may be my last moments here... but maybe a kiss from a lovely lady like yourself will-"

"NO!" I said, giving him a serious glare.

Mondo jerks up from the couch, completely healthy, and shrugs, "Eh, worth a shot."

Leatherhead chuckles at Mondo as he pats him gently on the head.

"I can't believe you're still on this team after all this time," Rockwell mumbles to himself, loud enough for Mondo to hear him, as he packs up the medical supplies. Mondo turns to Rockwell with a shocked yet offended look. Rockwell then gets up and returns to his cluttered desk. It's amazing he gets anything done with so many computer screens and monitors crowding the desktop. Yet, he needs them to patrol the outside of the warehouse. A better security system I have yet to see.

"Oh good, you're back," a gravelly voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn to see my friend and leader, Slash. "How was your time with April?"

"Oh, it was very nice. I always enjoy her company."

"And no one saw you?"

"No, Slash. I was safe."

"Well, you did take a big risk going out," Slash reminded me. "You know we're not supposed to go out during the day."

"Like you're any better," Mondo said, still lying on the couch. "He left a little while after you did, Mona."

"I agree with Jason," Rockwell said. "Slash, I saw you sneak out." He sighs, "I don't understand why you all insist on going out during the day when you know there's rules."

Slash's eyes widened, knowing he had been caught.

"Well, why did you leave, Slash?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like you to disobey Bishop's rules."

Slash was silent, a look of embarrassed shock frozen on his face.

"He probably left to go woo that _foxy_ fox again." Mondo Gecko laughs.

"Alopex and I are just friends!" Slash said annoyed, "And beside I wanted to discuss with her the topic of joining the Mighty Mutanimals."

"I thought Alopex already told you she's not interested in joining the team?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips as I smirked at Slash.

"You like her!" Mondo exclaims like a small child. "When will you just admit it?!"

Slash ignores Mondo's teasing and leaves the room, without adding another comment.

Leatherhead giggles at Mondo's over exaggeration, then looks at me. "Since training ended early today, Slash and I decided to have another session later tonight. Will you be joining us?"

I smile. "You know I always enjoy a good sparring session, Leatherhead, but I will have to decline for today."

Leatherhead continues, "Very well. We will be starting later, so if you change your mind and wish to join us, you can."

I nod and head off to my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I survey my quarters. It is quite a small space, but it suits me. Slash has told me it used to belong to a former member of their team, but they don't ever talk about him. Raphael did tell me once that he knew him as "the world's most useless mutant".

Everyone was so welcoming and helpful, putting together my room when the Mutanimals offered for me to stay with them. April gave me some bedsheets and blankets for my bed that used to belong to her, lovely fabrics of a dark ruby color with a detailed pattern of pretty pink flowers. Although the pattern isn't my style and I often wear blue, pink has always been my favorite color. Leo gave me some _Spaceheroes_ posters to decorate the walls. There are also photographs of my friends, my Commander, and of course of my beloved Raphael and I.

Shinigami helped with my closet, giving me many new options for Earth clothing. Like my favorite blue sweater I'm currently wearing. It's been so long since I've worn my original armor, but I still keep it in a second closet in my room - an arsenal of my armor and my weapons. Then finally there is my sword, mounted on the wall over my bed like a trophy. I haven't needed it in some time. No reason to carry a big plasma sword around when there are no criminals to fight. I still wear my wrist blasters from my old armor, just in case. Even when I'm not fighting, they do make a lovely accessory.

I lay down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. My mind cluttered with thoughts of the Earth tradition, marriage. An entire ceremony is put together for a couple who wish to join lives, just because they love one another. It sounds so wonderful. Being married and sharing a life together as a husband and a wife.

Then I remember what Raphael and I talked about last night. We're already in each other's lives so maybe there's no point in getting married. Maybe it's best we stay the way we are...

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, "Mona?" Slash said from behind the door. I sat up from my bed, got up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Yes, Slash?"

"Hey, Mona," Slash said looking rather confused. "Um, I hate to bother you, but Bishop is here. He said he wants to talk to you."

_Bishop_? Why is he here? What could he want with me? Even Slash seems unsure of why the Utrom is here.

I leave my room, following Slash to where I see Bishop with the rest of the team. He stood there in his black suit, all seriousness and control. He was looking at my friends like how he always looks at mutants -- disgusted, like they are nothing more than low class citizens.

Slash and I join the Mutanimals. Bishop glares at me with that stern look always on his face. Never able to tell what he is thinking.

"Lieutenant Y'gythgba," his greeting cold, emotionless.

I hold my head up high, "Bishop. What brings you to Earth? Your update inspection for us isn't for another few weeks."

"I've actually come to talk to you," he said, "I was going over my files this afternoon and I found this. " He pulls out a hologram touch screen showing some written files. "This is the contract the Utrom council created for you as part of your stay on Earth. According to these terms, you've been given permission to stay on planet Earth," he continues, quoting from the contract, " _as long as you are of use to this planet and its beings_ , _such as assisting Earth in any cosmic threats, attacks, plagues, etc_."

"Yes, I am aware," I said.

"Good, Lieutenant. Then, why are you still here?" Bishop asked.

My eyes widen. "W-what?"

"You and your Commander have agreed with the council and myself that you would remain on Earth to assist the planet if there were any future Insectoid, Triceraton, Kraang, or any intergalactic threat." His tone is sharp, curt.

"Bishop, there hasn't been any cosmic threats in a few years. This planet has been perfectly safe thanks to the Turtles."

"Exactly. As long as your presence had _utility_ to be on this planet, then you were permitted to stay. However, as you agree, Lieutenant, this planet has been at peace for years now. I think it's safe to say that our agreement is no longer necessary, and neither is your presence."

I stayed silent. In a way, he's right. I mean, there hasn't been any serious problems on this planet in a while. Only a few crimes here and there, but nothing major. Is my presence even worth being here? As a warrior, I am no longer fulfilling my purpose on this planet. Do I even have a purpose?

Bishop continued, "According to the rules created by the EPF and I, only Earthlings are allowed on Earth, unless the non-earthling has an objective to stay. Since you have no importance here anymore, you will be escorted back to Salamandria by-"

"She's not going anywhere," Slash says, interrupting Bishop as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah!" Mondo Gecko proclaimed, stepping in front of me, puffing his chest out acting like a guard dog. "You may not think that she's important, but she is to us!"

"She's very useful, even if it is not for battle," Leatherhead added. "She's our friend. We'd hate to see her go."

Rockwell agreed. "And not just to us, but to Karai, Ms. O'Neil, and the Turtles."

"Especially Raphael," Slash added with a smile as he looked at me.

I shyly smiled at my friends. Their comments were so kind, it warmed my heart. They care about me and they want me to stay.

Bishop was having none of this sentimentality. He was obviously annoyed, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, Bishop, but I am _not_ leaving."

My body began to slightly shake. Just saying "no" to him is a death sentence.

Bishop stepped forward, pushing Mondo Gecko, who still stood in front of me, out of his way. He leaned close to the side of my face. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Isn't it a Salamandrian's sworn duty to fight for honor and glory?" he softly growled. "A life dedicated to battle. You're just wasting your life away with these mutants. You have no worth being here with them and being on this planet."

"I-I may not be needed for battle," I said strongly, trying to hide my worries, "but I'm needed by my friends on Earth, and that is what's important. I'm sure the rest of the council will understand..."

Bishop scoffs, stepping away from me. "Earth has made you weak."

"T-that's not true!" I said shaking, "Earth is my home-"

"You're not of Earth!" Bishop says angrily as he raises his voice to me. "You're just a guest who has ... _overstayed_ their welcome."

I say nothing. I don't know if he's right or wrong. Should I be letting him say these things to me? Why am I not fighting back? Is he right?

Leatherhead places his hand on my shoulder to comfort me as he looks at Bishop and snarls. Mondo Gecko holds my arm and looks at me worriedly, as Rockwell looks at the Utrom with an angry glare.

Slash gazes directly at Bishop, "I think it's time you leave, Bishop."

Bishop stayed silent as he glared at us. He sighs with annoyance, fixing his tie. Finally, in a proper tone of voice, "Very well then, I'll go." He turns away from us and begins to walk to the exit.

Just before walking through the door, he stops dead in his tracks, and turns and looks over his shoulder. His cold eyes peered through his dark sunglasses and met mine from across the room, sending a chill up my spine.

"You can either leave this planet peacefully, or I'll remove you from this planet by force. Either way, I _will_ get you off this planet." And with this vow still echoing in the room, he leaves, slamming the door behind him.

"That... was weird," Mondo Gecko commented once Bishop was gone.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was all really about..." Slash thought out loud to us.

"Don't look at me," Rockwell said. "I can never read his thoughts. His mind is like a steel trap."

"But whatever it was for," Leatherhead added, "It seemed as if he was trying to warn you, Mona Lisa."

"Or threaten me..." I added. "Why is he so desperate to get me to leave...?"

"Don't let him get to you, Mona," said Slash, trying to cheer me up. "He's always tried to scare us mutants. He pulls every insult at us just to bring us down like he did with you."

"Well, now you're really one of us freaks!" Mondo joked before Rockwell smacked his arm, silencing him. "OW!" he cried.

Slash was right. I shouldn't let this bother me, however I don't understand Bishop's sudden crude attitude. I knew from the beginning he was unhappy with my decision of staying on Earth, but he never took action. He told me that he'll get me off this planet, but why? Is there something planned or something soon to come? Did I do something wrong? Or is he right, I have no purpose anymore to be on Earth. Maybe I'm not needed anymore, but my friends say I am.

_A Salamandrian's purpose is to fight_.

I've haven't done that in so long. Am I even worth being called a Salamandrian warrior? What's my purpose?

I know Bishop. He's not going to let this slide. He'll do anything to get his way, he could hurt me, or worse, my friends. Maybe Bishop is right. Perhaps it's best I...

Must ignore these thoughts running through my head. I can't let this bother me right now. I need to clear my mind and do something to help me relax.

"Hey, Leatherhead!" I said, "On second thought, I would love to join you and Slash for a sparring session!"


	7. The Next Step

" _Mona Lisa, I've loved you from the moment our eyes met_ \- no, that's no good," Raph said to himself as he paced in his bedroom.

" _Mona! From the moment you punched me in the face, I knew you were the one for me_ \- oh God! That just sounds weird..."

He sighs, " _Mona you are my love, my world, my life. I want to love you everyday till the end of time!_ No, too much.." He sighs again.

_"I love you! Marry me!!_ " he shouts.

"...no too forward." Raph takes a deep breath.

"Okay, Raphael. You can do this."

He takes a deep breath.

"Mona Lisa, my whole life, I never thought I'd feel the way I feel when I'm with you. You make me feel safe and loved and I want to do the same for you everyday. My life is not complete without you in it. So..." He gets down on one knee, "Mona Lisa, will you marry me?"

Chompy, who has been rehearsing with Raph from the comfort of his bed, does a cute little roar not before breathing a little fire from his mouth onto Raph's face.

"You're not helping..." Raph says with a glare. He wipes off the fire ashes on his face and groans. It's not as painful as it used to be. Chompy has breathed fire in his face so many times that Raphael barely feels anything at all. He looks at the alien turtle with slight annoyance for him burning his face. Chompy then gives Raph a cute smile. Raph sighs and smiles back, "You're lucky you're cute."

He sits on his bed and lies down as Chompy hops onto his stomach. Raphael pets the alien turtle's head softly as he looks up to his bedroom ceiling with disappointment.

"I'm a lost cause, aren't I?" Raph sighs aloud to himself as he pets Chompy. "I don't even know what I'm doing! I can't even think of what to do to court her, let alone think of a good way to propose. And I can't just propose to her out of nowhere!"

He sighs, "What am I gonna do?" He mumbles to himself.

At that moment, Raphael's T-Phone rings. He picks it up from his nightstand.

_Hockey Head Is Calling_

Raph answers, "What do you want, Jones?"

"Raph! Dude! You busy?" Casey shouts from the other end.

"Not really..."

"Good. Wanna hang out? I just got off work and I bought some sick new hockey gear and I wanna test them out! We could hit some random shit off my apartment's rooftop and see what it'll hit!"

Raph snickers. Maybe a night out with his friend is what he needs, "Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Awesome. See you then!"

Raph hangs up. Carefully, he lifts a dozing Chompy and places him to rest on his bed. Then, heads out the door to see his friend.

The night was young. The city roared with noises from the people on the street and cars in traffic. Atop the roof of an apartment building were Raphael and Casey Jones.

Casey's greasy black hair was now at a medium length and pulled back into a half ponytail, his bandana still wrapped around his forehead. He wore a hockey jersey with a black jacket over it - along with dirty pants. A young adult who still dresses like a rebellious teen.

The two friends hung out on top of the roof of Casey's apartment, Raph sat on the edge of the roof drinking a soda as he watched Casey smacking old cans and bottles with his hockey stick. Casey placed an old tin can down in front of him, took a few steps back, then charged at the can, shouting his famous catchphrase, "Goongala!", hitting it off into the air. The can arced and looped, twinkling as it vanished.

"So, where is your roommate?" Raph asked as he took a sip from his soda. "He's not gonna come up here and see me, right?"

"No way," Casey says as he begins setting up another old bottle. "Woody went to visit his family upstate. He's not gonna be back until next week, so I got the apartment all to myself."

Casey takes a few steps back and charges again at the bottle, smacking it with his hockey stick. The bottle goes flying into the air and soon meets its end with a loud crash.

"Yes! That's gotta be at least fifty points cause it hit that billboard and then landed perfectly into that dumpster," Casey said with a cocky grin.

Raph rolls his eyes, "Don't you have something better to do other than this stupid game?" Raph asked.

"Stupid?!" Casey gasped. "You love this game! Come on, it's not fun unless someone else plays."

Casey grabs another hockey stick and tosses it to Raph. He catches it with one hand as he continues to drink his soda.

"I'll pass," he says as he places the hockey stick down.

Casey glares at Raph. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted to hang out, you said sure, but now you're acting like you don't want to be here. What's up?"

"Sorry, I just got alot on my mind. I thought maybe this would help clear my head."

"Well, maybe if you tell me what's bothering you, I could help clear up that head of yours." 

Casey grabs a fresh soda and sits on the ledge next to Raph.

"Doctor Casey Jones is in," he jokes as he cracks open his can.

Raphael hates to admit it, but Casey might actually be right for once. He should tell his friend what he has been planning.

"Well... it's about Mona Lisa..."

"Ah, lady trouble," Casey said as he took a swig of his drink. "What about her?"

Raph breathes out a long sigh, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Casey looked at his friend. His eyes widened with a combination of surprise and shock.

"Wow..."

After a short moment of silence, Casey continues, "Why?"

Raph looks at Casey, unsure why he would ask such a stupid question.

"Because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Casey laughs, "No, seriously. Why?"

"I just said why!"

"No, Raph, dude, I know you. You're not the type of guy who would tie himself down like that. There's got to be a different reason."

Casey thought for a moment. He then loudly gasped in realization as he snaps his fingers and quickly points at Raph with a devilish grin, "You got her pregnant!"

"W-what?! No! I didn't-"

"You knocked her up and now you have to marry her, am I right?" Casey smirked. "Is it a _shotgun_ wedding?" He laughed, jumping around and gyrating his hips.

"No! That's not the-"

"I mean, I'm not surprised," Casey kept going, "You two go at it more than bunnies do."

"We do not!!"

Casey laughs, "Yeah you do! Remember that time when you guys got caught doing it in the dojo?"

"SHE'S NOT PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT! I WANT TO MARRY HER BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!"

Casey acknowledged the anger and seriousness on his friend's face. Unbelievably, this was no time for jokes.

His eyes widened, "Oh my God...you are serious," Casey said, shocked, "W-when did you decide this?"

"Over a week ago..." Raph sighed. "Last week I asked Sal Commander for his blessing and I got it, but now... I don't know what to do. My mind has been blank. I'm not a planner."

""No shit, you're not. You're never the kind of guy to plan," Casey said to Raph. "I've always known you as someone to focus on what's happening now, but maybe you just need something to help you get inspired on what to do next."

"Like what?"

Casey shrugs, "Uh, do you have a ring for her?"

Raphael's eyes widened. He really _hasn't_ thought this through! He actually forgot that he needs an engagement ring. Raph sighs in disappointment, "No..."

"Then there you go. Maybe once you have a ring you'll know what to do next," Casey smiles.

"Casey, I'm a mutant. I don't have a job or a lot of money to spend. I'm just a mutant turtle from Earth who has nothing. I have nothing that I can offer Mona, let alone an engagement ring." Raph rested his head in his palms feeling hopeless, "Mona deserves the world and I can't even give her a stupid ring."

Casey looks at his friend with sorrow. He can tell Raphael has been so worried about his plans, but he knows him better than that. Casey's smile returns, "I don't think Mona cares if you can give her the world or not. She loves you for _you_." Raph lifts up his head and looks at Casey.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. That's not the Raphael I know."

Casey is right again. Mona never cared about any of this kind of stuff. She doesn't care what Raph can and cannot give her because she always just loves being with him.

Casey takes another quick sip of his drink. "How about I help you get the ring?" he offered, staring out at the city lights.

Raph looks at his friend surprised, "Y-you're serious?"

"I mean it. Once you get a ring then maybe you'll be more motivated and know what you want to do next. I'll chip in and help you pick out the perfect engagement ring for Mona Lisa."

Raph smiles at his friend, thankful for his offer.

"Thanks Casey, but I don't think that's enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to do something for her. I want to court her in my own special way. I want to do something that will show her that I love her before I ask her the question. Like... a big grand gesture, but I can't think of anything..."

"How about you get her name tattooed on your arm? Not only will that show that you're dedicated to her, but it will also make you look badass," Casey suggested. "I've got a buddy who's taught me a thing or two about tattoo art. I'll call him up and borrow his supplies and I'll-"

Raph puts his hand up. "I'd stop you from coming at me with a _Sharpie_! I'm not trusting you with a _needle_ on my skin, Jones!"

"Oh, come on!"

"I wanna do something big for her, but not that." Raph sighs, "I'm worried I won't be able to think of anything..."

Casey pat his friend on the back, "I'm sure you'll eventually think of something. Sooner or later the perfect opportunity will come. Let's just focus on getting the ring for now, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right," Raph slightly smiles. "I'm surprised you're taking this so seriously, Jones."

"What can I say? I've matured."

The two friends stayed silent again. They watched the city and its chaos on the streets below.

"Hey Raph?" Casey asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you _sure_ you didn't get her pregnant?"

_Not mature enough_. He smiles.

Without warning, Raph punches his friend in the arm, hard enough that Casey falls backward, laughing, onto the roof's tarred surface.


	8. Utrom Meeting

“Thank you all for being here today,” Bishop said to the Utrom council as he joined them at the head base in Dimension X. The large conference room was bright with soft blue lighting. The council sat around the oval table, their reflections in the glossy tabletop staring at Bishop.

“I know this meeting is very sudden - how I should be requesting a meeting months in advance, not a week. However, I have some urgent news we must discuss.”

“Of course, Bishop,” the Urtom queen answers. “What news must you discuss with us?”

“It has recently come to my attention that the mutants on the planet Earth are ignoring our rules and guidelines for their kind. Especially the Salamandrian female, Lieutenant Y’gythgba.”

The Utrom council shifted their gaze to each other, confused. Unsure where Bishop was going with his statement.

“Bishop,” Queen says, “What do you mean?”

“I have already created a list of new rules for mutants to follow and I would like your approval so I may act on them immediately,” he explains as he places a mountain of papers onto the table. “And as for the rogue Salamandrian,” he continues, “I suggest that it is best we remove Y'gythgba from planet Earth.”

The Utrom council are surprised by Bishop’s claim. Whispers and quick comments of what he said begin being told through Pawn and Rook.

“But, Bishop,” Queen says, trying to keep everyone calm in her soothing tone of voice. “Lieutenant Y’gythgba has done nothing wrong. I see no point in removing her from the planet Earth.”

“Nothing wrong?! Your majesty, she is violating my- _our_ rules. According to the laws we formed with the EPF, ‘Non earthlings are not permitted on Earth unless they have a purpose for the planet’. Y'gythgba agreed to this law when she first came to Earth. Yet, she continues to stay even though she is not an Earthling. She is breaking the rules as we speak. Therefore, by the laws of the council and the EPF, she is considered a criminal!”

“Monsieur Bishop does make a point,” Pawn says in a baffled tone.

The Queen signs, “But Bishop-”

“Not to mention the Mighty Mutanimals who are harboring her in their lair, as well as Raphael and the rest of the turtles assisting her,” Bishop adds. “Perhaps Raphael is putting a bad influence on Y’gythgba. You all know how that stubborn turtle can be.”

Rook’s eyes widen as she looks at Bishop confused by his reason, “A bad influence?” she repeated to herself.

Bishop keeps going, “We worked too hard to win back our home of Dimension X. We lost it before because we were too weak and didn’t put up a fight. Enforcing these new laws, putting these mutants in their place, and removing Y’gythgba will set an example.”

“Well, what do you propose we do?” the Queen asked.

“Since Y’Gythgba refuses to listen to words and adhere to our rules, then perhaps a being like her will respond with brute force and action.” 

“Bishop,” Rook says, “you’re not suggesting-”

“A full out force on all mutant kind? Yes.”

“What?!” Rook asked in shock.

“Sacré bleu!” Pawn cries.

“Your majesty!” Rook says with worry. “We can’t let Bishop do this.”

The Utrom Queen was silent for a long moment, thinking over her decision. She then takes a deep breath and speaks.

“Perhaps Bishop is right…” Queen says softly, “Maybe it’s best we follow through with these new laws from Bishop.”

“But your majesty!” Rook cries as she gets up from her chair, “Bishop is just-”

“Rook! Sit down!” Queen orders, her strong voice booming through the room, “Bishop is doing what’s best for the planet Earth. Perhaps it's time we take action.” 

Queen gets up from her seat. Her head held high as she took control of the room.

“Those in favor of approving Bishop’s new laws on all mutant kind on the planet Earth along with removing all non Earthlings from the planet?” Queen asked.

Bishop, Pawn, and the Utrom Queen all raise their hands.

“Those opposed?”

Rook silently raises her hand.

“Then it's settled. Mutants will be put under new control and Y’gythgba will be removed from the planet Earth. Bishop, you may go on with your plans tomorrow night. But I warn you, do not take advantage of this power. I trust you’ll be wise with your actions.”

“Of course, your highness,” Bishop says with a smile. “You will not regret this decision.”

Queen nods as she leaves the meeting room, with Pawn following behind her. Bishop stayed behind to collect his items, looking over his papers and files, as Rook stared at her Urtom colleague. They were alone as the room grew quiet.

“This isn’t about your rules,” Rook finally said, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?” Bishop said in a tone that Rook could tell he was just messing with her.

“You know what I mean. Ever since Professor Honeycutt told you about Raphael’s proposal last week, you’ve been acting strange and working harder than ever before. At first I just ignored it, but now I know why. You’re just trying to keep Raphael and Y'gythgba apart. This is all for _your_ sake, not Earth’s. You’re just claiming that this is all a threat to convince the council.”

“And what if that's true?” Bishop said in a cold tone. “You can’t do anything about it. I have more power over you in the council. And the Queen is on my side.”

“Do you not realize what their love can do for the galaxy?” Rook asked. “We can unite planets, open Earth to other worlds, even allow mutants and humans to coexist instead of treating mutants poorly-”

“Their engagement can also cause collisions with other planets which can possibly lead to chaos.”

“You’re paranoid, Bishop. The galaxy is different now and you refuse to see that. You want everything your own way and when one being steps slightly out of line you see it as a threat.”

“ _My_ way is what’s keeping the Earth safe!” Bishop says angrily.

“Bishop, you’re willing to put other lives at stake just to get what you want! You’re abusing your power!” Rook said, her voice beginning to rise.

“I’m not abusing it,” Bishop said to Rook with a cold glance from his dark shades. “I’m just putting it into good use.” 

And with that he left, leaving Rook alone - feeling defeated and powerless.

Back in New York, in the turtle's lair, Raphael sat on his bed with Chompy peacefully resting by his side. In his hands is the ring he plans to give to Mona Lisa when he proposes to her. The ring was a beautiful rose gold hoop with a sparkly round diamond in the center, along with two tiny clear jewels on the side. Raph looked at it in admiration. It was truly a ring worthy for someone as perfect as her. 

“I definitely owe Casey big time for helping me get this…” Raph says to himself.

Raphael then takes a moment, seeming to be deep in thought, but then pulls out his T-Phone and quickly searches through his contacts. He dials the number and holds his phone up, hearing the other end ringing, waiting for an answer. Suddenly on the other line, Raph hears the voice he’s been longing to hear.

“Hello?” Mona Lisa answered.

“Hey, beautiful,” Raph said confidently, before quickly realizing what he said and starts to blush. Nearly fives years of dating and he still gets flustered when he tries to be romantic towards her, “H-How are you?” 

On the other end Raph hears Mona giggle, “I’m doing fine, my love. How are you?”

“Pretty good. Um, listen, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night?”

“Hmm, not at the moment. I’m free. Why?”

“How about I take you out for date night?”

“This is so sudden,” Mona teased, “What’s the occasion?” 

“I-I err, um…” Raph stuttered as he looked at the ring in his hand, “Th-There’s no occasion! Well, I mean… I just want to talk to you about something… important.”

Raph hears Mona giggle again, “Alright then. It’s a date.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at midnight. Dress nice. I’ll see you then!”

Raph hangs up and takes a relieving breath as he smiles proudly, “I’m going to do it…” he said to himself, “I’m going to propose to Mona Lisa.”


End file.
